


【铁虫】你是个甜美的毒药(6K一发完)

by kdashmj



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj
Summary: 想写点不一样的。暧昧期，小虫单箭头。铁罐大概是顾忌但又忍不住会被吸引。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 52





	【铁虫】你是个甜美的毒药(6K一发完)

下雨了。

轰隆的雷声在远处响彻，Peter趴在教室的窗台上，眺望一片乌云密布的天空。而大豆般的雨水从高空滴落，渐渐转成了淅淅沥沥的雨声，有些甚至喷洒在窗台边，溅了些在Peter的头发上。 

看来，约会泡汤了。Peter叹气。 

下午两点半的中城高中，敲响了放学的钟声。校园里的青少年动作迅速地收拾课本与书包，成群结队地离开教室。当然，Peter也同样这么做。他站在置物柜前方将书本整理起来，平常穿在衣服里面的战衣，今天被直接塞进了书包里面。因为今天Peter不打算去街道巡逻，他心情沮丧地要放自己一天假。嗯，为什么？ 

因为一场恶劣的天气，使得Peter失去了好不容易争取到能与Mr.Stark约会的机会。 

好啦，那可能也不算是约会。只是Peter因为期末的成绩很优秀，也顺利通过了MIT的笔试和面试，而Tony夸奖他的同时，更答应要给他的奖励。Tony答应和他单独去打高尔夫球，又或者说，Tony答应要教他如何打好高尔夫球。结果，一个月以来的晴空万里，上帝偏偏就让今天下了倾盆大雨。真他妈好极了。 

毫不意外，Peter走出学校时就收到了简讯。Friday告知Peter今天的高尔夫球因为天气而预约行程取消。当然，不用你提醒。Peter撇撇嘴，不知该庆幸Mr.Stark有确实把这个约定记在行程里，还是该难过Mr.Stark依然透过Friday给他发简讯。随便啦，搞不好Mr.Stark都忘了有这回事呢，男孩自暴自弃地想。 

街道的空气因为雨水而变得干净了些，Peter将外套的帽子盖在头上，绕过几条街进入了便利商店。他买了两盒微波食品和一罐牛奶，打算回家和May一起享用。不过在他离开商店时才记起来，May早上在桌上留的字条，表示她今天会加班到凌晨。男孩再次叹气，想着自己是否该直接去Ned的家里，或者是MJ或是Liz的家里，他们会愿意陪他看电玩直播，或是拼乐高玩扑克牌，这些选择都比一个人待在家里吃着微波晚餐来得好多了。 

一边神游一边低头按着手机的男孩，在踏入小巷子后，立刻听见高分贝的尖叫声与怒吼声。Peter这时才觉得今天真是倒霉透了。他应该乖乖把战衣穿好的，他应该不要因为满脑子都是高尔夫球而把两手的发射器给拆下，他应该——反应再快一点。 

该死的糟透了。 

Peter摀着肩膀的伤口，忍住了想咒骂脏话的冲动。他喘着粗气，怀里抱着一名晕厥过去年轻的妙龄女子，而不远处躺着三秒前正在进行抢劫或是侵犯对方的壮硕男子。 

当时的情况实在太混乱危及，Peter可是想也没想，只顾着以最快的速度踢开了男子手里的左轮手枪。他本来握在手中的手机在当下被甩了出去，摔了个粉碎并泡在水坑里面。而在女子一次次放声尖叫的同时，Peter再次翻了个身子，以力借力，攀上男子的肩膀。双臂使劲让男子当场翻了个倒栽葱，那人的脑袋大力地嗑上了柏油路面，昏厥而去。不过那把上膛的左轮手枪就没这么听话了。它框框框的掉落地面，碰碰碰地失控走火，接连的鸣枪响音传遍了小巷弄。 

Peter在确认受害女子毫发无伤后，冷静地拨电话给警察。在警察抵达现场后，迅速地从小巷子溜开了。这下子，Peter本来打算找朋友陪伴玩耍的计划也泡汤了。现在的他只能把自己关在公寓的小房间，从床铺底下取出医药箱，简单地处理一会伤口。好在，子弹直接利落地贯穿了他的肩头，虽然流了很多血而且很痛，但弹头并没有卡在他的身体里，谢天谢地，上帝还是眷顾他的。 

*

入夜的天气又更加冷了一些，寒冷的季节让窗外已是全然漆黑。 

Peter身体里的蜘蛛血清八成在治愈肩膀上的伤口，以至于他在吃过晚餐后就有点昏昏欲睡。男孩摊在沙发上抬头看向时钟，此刻不过才六点左右，而他已经连眼皮都睁不开了。疲倦感让Peter接连打了个哈欠，连最喜欢的脱口秀都没看完，便走进房间里拿了件浴巾，栽进浴室里面。

男孩匆匆洗了个热水澡，精神稍微好了一点。不过当他走出浴室，看见Tony Stark坐在客厅的沙发上，一边翘着二朗腿，一边看着方才他来不及关闭的电视节目，登时Peter还以为自己正在作梦。 

“Mr.Stark？”

Tony回头看他，对于看见一名全身冒着热气，下半身只围着一条浴巾的PeterParker有点意外。而男孩卷翘的头发因为湿透了的关系，比平常来的更卷更翘。

“Well，你这个发型，像极了Pepper养的贵宾狗，就连毛发的颜色都是一模一样呢。”

Peter下意识举高两手挠了挠头发，只不过，他腰间的浴巾少了支撑，啪一声掉到了地板上。

“好吧，”Tony挑挑眉毛，“我现在知道你全身上下的毛发都是同一种颜色了。” 

啊—— 

Peter惊叫一声，连浴巾也来不及抓便躲回了浴室。露出一颗小脑袋在门沿边。

“Mr.Stark，你怎么来了！？”

“这需要提醒吗？小朋友。”Tony说，“X月X日，下午三点在XX高尔夫球场见面。而你爽约了，然后你那棒极了的手机怎么也打不通，所以我就在这里。”

“嘎？”Peter蹙着眉毛，“可，可是下雨了，皇后区从下午两点半就下雨了。而且我有收到Friday给我的简讯，她告诉我今天的约定取消了！”

“Friday不能代表我本人。”男人耸耸肩，“孩子，你应该给我拨电话，这是礼貌。我不记得你是这么没礼貌的孩子，如此轻易地破坏你和某人的约定。”

“不，我没有。”Peter拼命摇头，“何况，我并没有你的电话，Mr.Stark。”

“是吗？”Tony站起身来，凑近了浴室，“那不重要了。”他手指着Peter右肩上正在渗血的伤口。“我现在比较想知道——这他妈是什么鬼？” 

嗯嗯啊啊？Peter张大了眼睛和嘴巴，还来不及解释原由便被男人从浴室拉近了卧室里面。Tony随意从男孩的衣柜里翻出底裤和长裤，命令他立刻套上。接着Tony熟练地取起医药箱，和男孩一起坐在床边。他飞快地替对方止血疗伤，一边瞇着眼睛瞪着Peter，像是警告，像是不认同以及恼怒。Peter缩了缩脖子，张嘴便劈哩啪啦地开始解释。 

“事情太突然了，我来不及穿上战服，也没有把发射器戴在手上。我制伏了那个男人，救了差点受害的女人，但是那把左轮枪走火了。它就这样摔在地板上，碰碰碰的打掉了弹夹里面全部的子弹，好像它有长眼睛似的，可怕极了。” 

“我真没想到你的反应变差了，蜘蛛侠。”Tony的脸色并不好看，“只是一把左轮枪，你可以闪掉它，这种武器完全不可能会伤到你。”

“我知道，我知道，”Peter撇撇嘴，垂着脑袋，“前提是如果枪口是对着我而不是对着那个只顾着尖叫的女人的话……”

这样的说法终于让Tony的脸色稍微缓和了些。他在男孩的肩膀上打了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结，皱皱鼻子：“她毫发无伤吗？”

“呃，你是说那个女人？”

“对。”

“我想……是的。”

“你刚说你没穿战服，有人看见你的样子吗？”

Peter回想了下：“嗯……那条巷子的路灯非常暗，我认为没有人看清楚我的脸。”

“很好。”Tony捏了捏Peter的鼻子，“你知道当英雄最难的就是，舍身救人还得不到感谢。”男人勾勾嘴角，“但这点你不需要我指导，所以我必须夸奖你，你做得很好。”

突然收到肯定的Peter有点局促，一时之间不知道该摆什么表情。

“哦……谢谢？”

Tony摸了摸他的脑袋，想说什么时才发现Peter的头发依然是潮湿的。于是Tony好人做到底，翻出了吹风机，站在男孩身前，替他吹头发。 

Peter乖巧地坐在床边，抬头看着眼前的Tony。这个男人此时穿着衬衫马甲，正在专注地拨弄他的头发，细心地为他吹干每一根发丝。这情况对于Peter来说有点超现实，几乎不是他的脑袋瓜能想象到的。本来他还认为今天是个倒霉日子，糟糕的天气，遗失期待许久的约会，难吃的晚餐，还有痛死人的伤口。不过现在回头看，今天彷佛是他的幸运日啊。 

当嗡嗡叫的吹风机被关闭时，Peter仍然抬头仰望着Tony。然而男孩又惊又喜的的小心思似乎都全写在脸上，这让Tony忍不住露出微笑，伸手捏住了他的脸。 

“在想什么？”

“在想……”Peter咬字不清地说，“这是所谓的奖励吗？”

“你以为，我为你吹头发是因为你做了好事？”

Peter眨眨眼：“不然Mr.Stark为啥要帮我吹头发呢？”

“你是不是忘了这个？”

Tony刻意捏了捏男孩的伤口，在听到对方嘶了一声喊痛后才放开。

“哦，很高兴你还记得你的手暂时废了。”

“你好过分，Mr.Stark！”

“青少年，停止你美好的幻想。”Tony站起身子，“我对关爱未成年没兴趣。我唯一还站在这里的理由是因为，你穿了我给你的战衣，等于你的所作所为我必须负一半的责任，明白吗？”

这样的解释像是刻意划清界线的拒绝，这让Peter无意识地垂下了肩膀，沮丧地说：“明白了。” 

Tony抬手看表：“我要离开了，你好好休息。记住，伤势没好全之前不准给我变成小虫子到处跑跳。”

Peter抗议道：“我才不是小虫子！”

“你是。”男人笑了一下，“你是还没成年，喜欢四处捣蛋的小虫子。”男孩鼓着嘴唇不看他，像在生闷气。Tony忍不住伸手摸摸他的脸，“顺道一提，你是我的小虫子。Okay？” 

孩子就是这么好哄，那双澄澈的眼眸一下子充满了赧然和活力。

Peter轻声地回应道：“Okay.” 

* 

房间里的灯被关闭了。漆黑的视线暂时让躺进被窝的两个人看不见周围，只能看见窗外照射而来的路灯光线。 

Tony叹口气有点懊恼，他知道自己不该说一些会让对方高兴，或是让自己舒坦一些的话。但他控制不住自己的嘴。没办法，只要对象是Peter，他总是会失去他的自制力。然后这个臭小鬼只要吃到一点甜头就会得寸进尺。看看现在，这个孩子居然死缠烂打地要求Tony陪他躺一会，就一会。然后Tony极度想拒绝，但终究还是会妥协。 

“等你睡了我就会离开。”Tony冷漠地说，“温馨提示，你只有半小时能睡。大人是很忙碌的，有开不完的会议和数不清的坏人要揍，没空陪你玩无聊的陪睡游戏。”

“好，好的。”Peter连忙点点头，抓紧棉被便盖在自己和Tony身上，“我一下子就会睡着的！” 

才怪——Peter根本兴奋又喜悦地闭不上眼睛。 

Tony躺了一会，他想也不用想也知道Peter根本没睡，因为男孩的呼吸比平常来的快一些，然而翻身背对Tony的举动，大概是因为他正处于紧张高兴，但却又得克制这份紧张高兴的矛盾行为吧。 

男人摸了摸被毯，忍不住撑着脑袋，伸手捏了几下Peter紧绷的手臂。 

“傻小子，你在高兴什么？”

“我才没有高兴。”Peter把声音闷在棉被里面，“我在睡觉别吵我。”

“没有高兴？”Tony觉得好笑，凑近了他，伸手掐住他的面颊，“你转过来让我看看你的表情，让我看看什么是没有高兴的表情。”

“啊——不！”

Peter笑了出来，像是被搔痒似地闪躲开来，Tony小心地避开了对方受伤的肩膀，仍然不死心地伸长手臂，穿过了Peter的腋下，从身后扣住了他。而那只大手再次扳过了Peter的脸颊。 

“哦——你的表情可真是——难看。” 

Tony噗哧地笑了出来。因为Peter为了不让Tony嘲笑他满脸的欣喜，刻意憋着嘴唇蹙起眉毛，两只眼睛瞇成了一直线。这模样简直滑稽到了极点，但也顺利让Tony本来被国务卿烦得要命的糟糕心情，像是被解开的毛线球，舒心了许多。Tony忍不住摸摸男孩的眉心，弯起的大眼睛装了许多连他自己也没察觉的爱意。 

“你得知道一件事情，这么讨人喜欢会让人很困扰的，My boy。” 

Tony像是投降似地俯下身子，亲吻了Peter的脸颊。哦哦？这个举动别说是Peter愣了，就连Tony也被自己唬了一跳。登时，两人你看我我看你，动也不动。 

“这是……什么意思呢？Mr.Stark。”

“嗯……表达友谊。”

这种回答敷衍又随便，使得Peter蹙着眉毛：“所以，你对每个人都会这样表达友谊？”

“也许。”

模糊不清的相处和越界的举动让Peter有点胡涂了。他有些生气地说：“是啊，你就再继续胡弄我吧，反正大人总是喜欢来这一套，而我们青少年的学习能力总是很好的，我或许明天也能向Liz或是MJ表达一下友谊。”

Tony真没想到Peter嘲讽的能力和自己不相上下，但他没有被激怒，只是冷漠地说：“如果你喜欢这么干，我没意见。”

这可太让人受伤了——Peter挣脱他的手臂，翻身把自己埋进棉被里面。 

“我想我不需要别人陪我玩睡觉的游戏了。晚安，Mr.Stark。”

居然被下了逐客令，Tony揉了揉头发，知道自己玩得有点过火了。他爬起身子，准备翻下床时，突然感觉到床铺的另外一端在无声的发抖。老天，弄哭Peter绝对不是Tony想干的事情。他懊悔万分，随即躺回被窝把人捞进了怀里。 

“老天，这有什么好哭的？”

“我没哭！”Peter吼了出来。

“是，你没哭，那这些——”Tony不顾他挣扎，伸手抹了抹他潮湿的眼睛，“是你流的汗？是吗？”

“反正你不在乎。”Peter用力地擦去眼泪，“就算你知道我喜欢你喜欢得无可救药，你还是不在乎。”

Tony突然笑了一下：“我若是不在乎就不会躺在这里，哄着一个正在闹脾气的小朋友。”

Peter还想反驳什么时，Tony再次伸手掐住他的下巴，用力地扳过他的脸，低下头便吻住了他。 

“唔——” 

这个吻霸道又凶猛，根本不是方才的蜻蜓点水能相比的。男孩登时绷紧了身体，感受到Tony的味道渗进了他的鼻尖，覆盖了他的身体。而Tony柔软的胡须划过他的嘴唇，火烫的舌头就这么肆无忌惮地探进他的嘴里，像在侵占他，像在告诉他，大人的吻是什么。 

Peter被吻得昏天暗地，浑身都热了起来。他引以为傲的蜘蛛臂力此刻完全被掏空，浑身乏力地只能紧紧抓着Tony的衬衫。嘴边嗯嗯哀哀的细微口申吟像在求饶，却又是青涩的回应着Tony，像在索取，像在告诉他，给我多一点—— 

“老天，你是个甜美的毒药。” 

这是Tony的嘴唇离开Peter后的第一句话。他粗重的呼吸也在表明自己并没有想象中的游刃有余，而Peter此时只能眼冒金星，根本无法反驳。 

“我很大方，Peter，你可以和任何人表达友谊。”Tony轻声说，“但是刚才那个不能，明白吗？”

Peter眨眨眼，欲言又止：“……不明白。”

“我的意思是，你还没成年。”Tony意犹未尽地啃了啃Peter红肿的嘴唇，“不要让我犯罪，不要让媒体有机会报导我和你，并且让我在有意或无意之间毁了你，就当是为了我，好吗？” 

这是残忍又让人不得不屈服的拒绝，男孩一边承受被啃痛的嘴唇，一边红了眼睛，只能乖巧地点点头。 

“相信我，这没什么好沮丧的。笑一笑。”Tony真是拿他没辙，像在哄他似地輕捏他的臉。

Peter只顾着抹去眼睛上的眼泪，吸吸鼻子。 

“你应该安慰自己，你不会永远都是未成年的。对吧？Mr.Parker。”

END.

彩蛋：

Peter隔天睡醒时，Tony早已离开了公寓。然後他发现床头上留了一支和Tony相同款式的手机。並且通讯簿里面存着唯一一组电话号码。上面写着“你的Mr.Stark”。 

在Peter还来不及尖叫之前，“你的Mr.Stark”就给他发了一封简讯，内容是：现在你知道我的电话了。打给我，随时随地。


End file.
